


Loss Of Bliss (Yandere Kyman AU)

by XxCreativeSoulxX



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dark, F/M, Horror, M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxCreativeSoulxX/pseuds/XxCreativeSoulxX
Summary: Years of yelling, screaming, and fighting can bring unwanted emotions to a friendship--well, friendship isn't the right word-- and mix up feeling of anger and lust for one another. Chaos could strike the universe once someone realizes they have fallen for their enemy, and Eric Cartman wasn't any different. The boy he loved was stubborn, and not willing to get into a relationship which of whom he hated. And after Cartman's couple of years of sorrow and misery--mostly caused by the haunting fear of being rejected--he felt that only his love can bring him happiness once more. Even if bloodshed has to get involved.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, the boys are aged up to 16 and 17 in their Junior year of high school, unless stated otherwise. This story will be slow in the ways of the actual romance and creepy stuff, but I just think it would be the best for a good story. Anyways, I will probably take a long time to update, and I hope you can tolerate that. Thanks for reading!

It's really funny how much every thing could change in just a matter of years. If my past self were to look at me now, he would either be disappointed or confused. Maybe a bit of both. Because all he would see is a sad young man who is not only in fear of his own life, but his peers' as well. I admit, even my past year self would be surprised to see where he turned out. But murder and fury towards me had caused me to change. Shockingly. I can't begin to describe what shit South Park is going through--but isn't it always?

I remember when all I cared about were my friends and grades, which is all a normal highschooler thinks about. I aced every class I was in, every test I was ever given. But as if I had a choice, if I didn't get at least an 80, I would have to look forward to being locked up in my room with only books and assignments for the whole weekend. Now, I can barely pass a class with all the fucked up shit in my head, and for once my mother understands. The whole town has been on edge once the incident had happened.

Ever since the incident with me and Bebe, I have been a social outcast for reasons that may have been far fetched. In fact, I believe everyone except Stan, Kenny, and Cartman have turn their backs on me. Even the reasonable ones, like Wendy and Craig, hate my guts because they think I was the one who hurt the poor girl. I hoped that they would know I wouldn't do something as horrible as that, that they knew I was better than that. I'm not going to lie, I may or may not have something to do with that, but I will never drive myself to murder.

Yes, Bebe Stevens is dead. I would have hoped she died peacefully, but with the photos I've seen, this was brutal and psychotic. She looked as if she weren't human, with all the stab wounds, cuts, and being hanged. The person who could have done this had to be incredibly pissed. That's why people thought I committed it, because of what happened the night before. Word spreads faster than fire doesn't it?

I wouldn't say what happened the night before was entirely my fault. If I'm being honest, the only reason I went on that stupid 'double date' with Stan and Wendy, was because I wasn't given a chance to say no to the request. Stan should've known I'm obviously not into Bebe, or anyone for that matter. Some times I feel like I'm just not attracted to anybody, and I sure as hell didn't want to be sitting next to a girl I had no interest in. So, when Bebe was leaning in to kiss me, I panicked. My body instantly went on autopilot, and without thinking I shoved her down to the wooden floor. I remember every one in the restaurant was staring at me. Just my luck that she was killed the next day. 

That's why people hate me. They either think I'm queer for denying a chance to make out, which I don't know if I am or not, or that I murdered her out of anger. Most people believe in both of the rumors. I know my 3 best friends--well 2 friends and 1 frenemy--will always support me, but even Stan and Kenny felt distant when I talked with them. I don't blame them, I also wouldn't want to talk with a person who is labeled as a killer, and I just wouldn't feel safe around them. Psychically and socially.

But what I find the strangest is that Cartman seems like the only one to not be effected at all by the snide remarks. Well, ever since 7th grade we've been getting closer to each other, less and less fights each week. I've started hanging around with him a lot more, even if Stan or Kenny aren't around. Hell, I probably consider Cartman a closer friend than Stan, for at least the time being. Maybe the reason he is the only one not effected is because he doesn't care about his social status as much as anyone else; everybody hates him anyway. But every time I hear how much they think Cartman is an 'uncaring asshole that only thinks for himself', I defend him. I know he has changed, but I feel like no one else sees it like I do.

I'm not going to deny that I haven't felt something about the 'new and improved' Cartman in a way that I found disturbing. You don't even know the actual pain I felt the first time I considered him attractive. Like I said, I don't think I'm into other people; this is most likely a phase that every teen goes through, and I'll get over it. I mean, I'm not gay, right? And if I was, why would it be the man that I deeply hated and that tried to kill me countless times? So I set these newer feelings aside and try to act like they don't exist. And if that doesn't work, I can always talk to Stan about it.

Recently, I've been quite worried for him. Most of time he is with his girlfriend, Wendy; in fear of losing her because she was always so close to Bebe. I'm sure Stan cares about us as much as her, but he just feels like it's his responsibility to protect her at all costs. I guess that's his job as a boyfriend? I wouldn't know, I've never gone out with someone, if you don't count the times I took a few girls on dates but still ended up lonely. Yup, I'm quite pathetic. But I keep telling myself that one day I'll find a man or woman that will protect me, like Stan with Wendy. But then I'd still be pretty pathetic.

Kenny, however, is the only person not afraid of whoever this killer is. He's never been afraid of death, and I never understood why. The only thing he's been afraid for were his friends and family getting hurt. Never worries about his safety. I kind of envy him in a way. Well, other than all the alcohol drinking and smoking weed. I'm kind of against drugs and alcohol, especially at this young of an age. 

So this has been my life for the past few months. Sad, scared, and pathetic were the main emotions that were going through me, and probably every body. I just hope things can get for the better soon, and lighten the mood just a bit. My world has basically turned into a cliche horror movie, but let's just hope this movie has a happy ending. I mean in South Park, there will always be one. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support and advice! I'll try my best to make the best story I can, and I hope we can all look forward to future updates! Thanks again and enjoy!

A blinding ray of sunlight hit my eyes as soon a they were opened. Except that it was not sunlight, but just the bright light coming from the ceiling from being suddenly turned on. I mean, it's 6:30 am, I don't expect the sun to come up as soon as I awake. In the background, I hear the annoying song coming from my phone as an alarm. No matter how much I like the song, I will always end up hating it as a way to get up in the morning. It's just uncomfortable. I sat up from my stiff bed, only to be greeted by back pain and head aches. Don't you just love the morning?

Once I got used to the hurting, I stood up and walked to the dresser. I pulled out a white shirt, blue jeans, and a green sweater then rushed to the bathroom. I took off my hat--which was already on while I was asleep-- to replace my grey t-shirt and sweat pants with my new clothing. After that, I poured water from the sink on my hands and brushed it across my face to wake me up a bit more. I grabbed the brush that was on the edge of the counter, and ran it through my hair. My hair, being as it is, didn't cooperate due to all the curls and it being so long. After a few more strokes, I sighed in defeat and slipped my hat back on. No one's going to notice anyways, I very rarely take my hat off around other people. It's one of the very few things I'm subconscious about.

I adjusted my ushanka to where you could only see a few curls poking out, then descended down to the kitchen. There sat my mother and my adopted brother, Ike. Mom hasn't changed much over the years, but I could see her lowering her anger problems during the passing time. Ike hasn't changed much either, other than he moved up a few grades, due to him being a genius and all. Many people find it shocking that a 10 year old is taking 7th grade classes, but this is South Park after all. A town full of mysteries that no man could solve. Someone could go mad trying to piece everything together here.

As I stepped in, my mother looked up from her newspaper and smiled. She took a sip of her cup of coffee, then said "Morning Bubba! Did you sleep well?"

I slightly smirked, and replied "It was fine," I paused for about a second, and my mother opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted her, "And yes, I studied for my Algebra 2 test."

Looking satisfied, she went back to reading the latest South Park stories while drinking her coffee. In the meantime, Ike was reading a textbook for his French class. He wanted to get highschool credit for language courses so he wouldn't have to take it in later years. But, I can tell he will anyways; he seems to be enjoying it. I smirked and grabbed my orange backpack--which was already placed on the couch by my mom-- and headed towards the door.

"Oh and one more thing Kyle," yelled my mom, "It's nearing winter time and you'll freeze without a proper coat! Ever since you've grown out of your orange jacket, all you wore on top of your shirt was that thin sweater!"

I rolled my eyes, "Mom, it's September 12th, not even fall! I doubt it will be any colder than last year."

"I don't care! I know how sensitive you are to temperature!" she replied, "Now go upstairs, look in your closet, and find a coat to wear! I'm not letting you leave the house until you do!"

I groaned as I walked up the steps and into my room. I guess I can't blame my mother. I mean, it snows most of the time and it will only get worse from now. She only wants the best for me, and I can respect that, I thought as I opened my closet. Most of the clothing were old things I used to wear, mainly from elementary and middle school. My old wizard king outfit, the human kite costume, and of course my old orange jacket. I kept my old stuff in here because I always stuffed my newer, clean clothing into the dresser.

But there was one thing in there that didn't look that old. It even looks a little too big for me. I try to remember where I got it from, but my mind drew a blank. It was a soft, blue coat that had a darker color on the hood and pockets. The zipper looked broken, so I wouldn't be able to fully cover myself, but it will do. I took it off the hanger and pulled it on. Yup, definitely a bit big for my size. But it fit enough so I could wear it to school.

I felt a paper-like touch on my neck, which turned out to be a sticky note. It had handwriting on it, but it was all crumbled up so much to the point it was unreadable, even with flattening it out a bit. I shrugged and threw it away in the nearby trashcan, and walked downstairs once again. My mom saw me and waved goodbye with a smile.

I opened the door, feeling a wave of wind on my skin. She was right. It was really cold. I closed the door behind me and started going to the old bus stop where my three friends and I meet up. Somethings really don't change. As always, I am the first one there. I pulled out my earbuds that I kept in my pocket, plugged into my phone, then listen to some old songs I found a few years ago.

No matter what, nothing will change between us four. And we will always be there for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! Sorry if I am taking a while, at the moment I am running a comic and an animation channel, so I do not have as much time. Alright, hope you like it! (sorry it's a bit short)

I stood there listening to the calming music for about five minutes, when Stan arrived. He wore a coat similar to the one he had in fourth grade, except no other color than brown. The major difference was that he stopped wearing his hat. Mostly because in 7th grade he lost it and never gone looking for it. Instead of his blue hat with a red puff ball, you could see his raven black hair that complements his wide brown eyes. And big surprise, he's the tallest out of our friend group. I paused the song and shoved my ear buds back into my pocket once I saw Stan. Which it was easy to spot him, he's like a tower. Skinny and tall.

He smirked and said "Hey dude. You got a new jacket?"

I smiled back and answered "Well, I wouldn't say it's new. Just something I found in the closet while looking for a coat to wear."

"Where did you get it?" Stan asked.

I shrugged "I don't know, it was, well, just there. Maybe some old birthday gift that I never wore"

"Why were you looking for a newer coat anyways?"

I sighed "My mom wouldn't have let me leave without it. She thinks I can't handle a bit of a temperature change."

Just then, Kenny arrived. Same orange parka from 4th grade due to not growing much because his family doesn't get much to eat every night. In fact, he's the shortest one out of all of us. Last year, Kenny stopped wearing his hood and showed his face more often. Granted, his voice is still a bit muffled because he now wears a pale red scarf, but he's getting there. His most unique feature by far are his vibrant blue eyes, ones that are the most outstanding ocean colored ones you'll ever see. They held such confidence, not one drop of fear. I don't remember the last time Kenny has ever been afraid of something. I gave him a polite smile and wave, for we don't talk as much anymore. We kinda drifted away after middle school. But recently I have been seeing him and Stan talking more often, probably because Cartman and I have been hanging out as well.

Cartman really has changed through the years, which it was most noticeable in 8th and 9th grade. Those two years made him really quiet and distance towards everyone, mostly me. I was incredibly worried and I tried to figure out what caused it. But it was one of the rare times I couldn't find any clues why. After those years, he became a bit kinder, even though he is still and asshole. Like, he is still racist, calls us names, and is an evil bastard, but is WAY more tolerable. Also, after that time, we finally were able to get closer and become actual friends; sort of. And maybe that's why I have been having a bit of fe-

And speak of the devil; Cartman made his way to the bus stop and stood to my right, like the old days. He had straight brown hair that stood up and out of his face. His eyes very interesting; one blue and one brown. Actually, he used to only have brown eyes, and we don't know how he got the blue one. It appeared some time in fourth grade; the day after the succubus incident with Chef—I still kind of miss him these days— Eric woke up the next day with heterochromia. It's still a mystery.

Eric wore a red jacket—kinda like the one in elementary school— that was opened all the time due to a broken zipper. Under that was a V-neck t-shirt that was grey with a tint of green. Over time, he's gotten a bit skinner, at one point was almost the size of Clyde. Once again he gained a few more pounds, but better than before. I can tell he's trying. Actually, the point where he was thinnest were the two years he ignored people. Weird.

It took me a minute to find out he was staring at me, most likely because of my coat. I mean, wearing something different shouldn't be a big deal, so why does it look like he's making it one?  
"So no 'hey assholes you all fucking suck this morning'? Something wrong with you fatass??" Kenny questioned.

"First of all, fuck off I'm not fat," Cartman replied "And second, I was simply trying to take in how faggy Kyle looks with his gay new jacket."

I rolled my eyes, "God you're so fucking immature."

"But you didn't deny it!" Cartman smirked.

"Wait, what? No-"

"HEY EVERYBODY," Cartman screamed, "KYLE JUST ADMITTED HE WAS A FAG!"

I looked pissed off at the moment, but I had to admit, I almost laughed. That's some hilarious shit. Like I said, Eric can't keep himself from being an asshole.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Kyle, I need to ask you something important."

I turned my head to Stan who was looking a bit nervous. Well, recently Stan has been driving to school in his own car, so maybe that's the only reason why he's at the bus stop today. Kenny goes with Stan at times, but that's only about once or twice a week. Cartman and I only take the bus to school. 

"Yeah?"

"Well," Stan started "Wendy has been talking to me about how Bebe has been kind of down lately and she thought she could hook her up with someone." I really don't like where this is going.

"And, well, we thought that she always h-"

"Stan I'm going to stop you right there," I interrupt "You already know I don't like Bebe, yet we keep having conversations like this. I'm done."

His face filled with a bit more guilt, "Well, there's the problem. Because I already told them that you'll be there."

I stood silent for about a minute, because isn't that the douchest thing someone could do. Actually, I'd expect that kind of behavior from Eric, not Stan. That proves how much we've changed over time. It's not like I wasn't expecting it, him and Wendy have been trying to get me with Bebe for years. Tricking me into going on these stupid dates before I even realize it. I remember when he first did it, back in fourth grade. When he built the treehouse and we played truth or dare with the girls. I really hated that day.

Harshly, I replied "Stan, what the actual fuck?!"

"I know, I know, I shouldn't have done that," He put his hand on my shoulder "but I swear that I will pay you back for this. It's mostly for Wendy anyway. Just do this one thing for me, and we will never go though this again. I won't invite you to our stupid double dates, and I won't trick you into hanging out with her."

I sighed, should I really go through this? I mean, if Stan sticks to his word, it would mean I wouldn't have to do this ever again. It won't be the WORST, just something I will not look forward to. It's not like something bad is going to happen to me or anyone else.

"You know what? Fine. I'll fucking go."

"Thank you SO much Kyle! I swear to god I'll repay you!" Stan said elated. "Anyway, I'm driving myself to school. See you guys later!"

I sighed and crossed my arms as he left. I really don't want to go, but this is the last one. I will never need to talk to Bebe, or even be around her. She is sort of a bitch, and that's one thing I'm not ashamed to call her. But Wendy insists that she is literally the best person in the whole world, being her best friend and all.

"Man, Stan's kind of a douche." Cartman states.

I can't help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am VERY sorry this chapter is really short. I couldn’t much to make it longer, other than combine it with the last chapter. Nevertheless, hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Cartman, Kenny, and I walked on the bus that had just pulled up. We all sat in the same arrangement everyday so that we wouldn't need to contemplate who we hate the least to sit with. Craig and Tweek sat in the back together, Butters and Kenny sat near the middle, Red and Bebe sat in the very front, Nichole sat alone in the front, and Cartman and I usually sit alone near the middle-back.

However, when I was the last one to find a seat, I actually sat with Eric. I don't know what made my brain say _'Fuck it, I feel like being different'_ and sit with him, but now I was sitting in the seat with barely enough space for us to fit. When I sat down, Cartman glanced at me with confusion on his face. But after that, he turned his head toward the window, hiding his expression. For a few minutes, we sat in silence.

"So, why?"

I turned my head towards Cartman, who was still staring out the window. "Why what?"

That's when he sat up and looked at me "Why did you agree to the stupid date thing. You stated yourself you don't like Bebe. So, why? Stan didn't offer anything in return."

I sighed, "I really don't know. I probably agreed to it under stress."

Eric frowned, "Then just not go. Ditch him. It's not gonna be as bad as forcing your friend to do something they don't want to do."

Why is Eric saying this to me? Why isn't Kenny? Because he really is being the biggest hypocrite at the moment. I mean, he forced a lot of people--mostly me--to do a lot of things they didn't agree with. Well at least as a little kid. Like I said before, he has changed over time into a better person over time, and maybe that's why I sat with him. It's as if we are better friends than me and Stan.

I rested my head on the seat in front of me "You know I wouldn't do that. I don't want anyone to see me as the bad guy here. I'll just get it over with."

"Yeah but-"

Eric silenced himself in the middle of the sentence, not saying one more word. He once again faced the window, concealing his face. I felt concerned, but I also wondered what he was going to say. I felt like asking, but I don't want to make him more uncomfortable than he already is. He probably was going to say something that wasn't my business anyway. We both stayed silent during the rest of the ride to school.

After getting off the bus and grabbing my binder from my locker, I sat at my desk pondering over earlier. First off, my mom made me wear a jacket that I found and don't even remember getting and had a sticky note with some writing on it that I couldn't read because it was crumbled up and old. Then I agreed to going on a double date with a girl I don't even like by being tricked by my 'best friend' because he already made arrangements about the date so I would not say no to his 'request'. Then I got on the bus, sat next to Eric for some odd reason, and he was convincing me to not go because of some explanation that I won't know of since he paused in the middle of the sentence and started acting weird. Yup. That sums up my morning.

This was the one class I had with Cartman, mostly because I was almost in all honors. But, I've always had a bit of trouble with Science, which is why this is our only class together. I turned my head towards Eric, who was just sitting down. He looked less troubled than before on the bus. I remember that three years ago, he never looked happy. Always stressed and distant. I still can't believe that happened for two whole years. I smiled with a little bit of heat of my face knowing that he is better now.

I turned back around to face the front of the classroom. Class went by as normal, yet it felt slow. Which I'm not complaining, I'd rather it go slow because I really don't want to go on that stupid date later. Anyway, the only thing different--other than the slowness--was I felt as if I were being watched the whole time. It was probably me being paranoid about the event later, but I felt incredibly strange. The rest of the day though, went by faster than I would like. And before I knew it, I was already sitting back on the bus home; this time alone. And when I got back on the bus, those eyes were watching me again. Once Cartman and I got off the bus and walked home, we did not speak to one another as we walked home.

I stepped into my house, went up the stairs, and collapsed on the bed in my room. I stared at my ceiling, I really don't want to go to this stupid date thing. But if I don't go, I'd be ditching and I don't want to be like Stan. An ass. I groaned and pulled out my phone. It was 4:10, which I believe the date is at 6. I lazily passed time, watching YouTube videos and scrolling through Twitter. I once again checked the time, 5:38.

I stood back up once again and headed towards the bathroom. I lazily, combed my hair to the best of my ability. Just so it would stay like that and not get all tangled again, I put hair gel in. I then entered the bedroom once again and changed my shirt to a nicer, grayish blue button up. I also put on a pair of dark jeans and dress shoes. I once again put on my hat, covering my long tangled curls that I wasn't able to comb through. I really do hate my hair.

My phone, which was on my desk, buzzed. I picked it up, and saw my background of one of the mountains here in south park. My one notification was a text from Stan.

_Stan: Hey dude I'm picking you up in 10 mins. Wendy is driving Bebe to the restaurant._

_You: Alright, I'll be waiting._

I put my phone down, until it buzzed again not even a second later. Expecting it to be Stan, I picked the phone up once again. This time though, Eric texted me.

_Eric: Hey Kahl, so ur still going to that date shit?_

_Kyle: Yeah, sorry_

_Eric: Do you still not have a straight answer why you are going yet?_

_Kyle: Nope_

_Eric: Kyle, do not go._

_Kyle: Why?_

"Kyle, your little friends are here!"

I heard my mom yelling from downstairs, but the next text Cartman sent me was something I would have never expected in a million years. I stared at the phone in disbelief, I do not remember the last time he said that to me, or anyone for that matter. I threw my phone onto the bed, and went outside where Stan was waiting in his car. But the 6 letter world still lingered in my mind.

_**Please** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little bad/boring, but next one is going to get interesting :3. Anyways, hope you enjoyed#!


	6. THE DATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end.

**"SOMEONE HELP"**

**"I'M _BEGGING_ SOMEONE, ANYONE TO HELP ME _PLEASE_ " **

**"THERE'S A FUCKING MANIA-"**

**" _AAAAAAAA_ -"**

_loss of bliss ♡_

* * *

 

I sat with Stan in the front seat, listening to classical music--which is his favorite type. I crossed my arms, still a bit pissed about earlier. Why would Stan even make me go? To get it on with Wendy? I am fucking tired of it. I don't want to be dragged into their relationship that is already on thin ice. Stan was aware about my anger, and had a face of guilt. We stayed silent throughout the entire car ride.

While in the car though, I couldn't help but think about earlier today. No, not the Stan tricking me part--well I am but not my main focus-- but about Cartman. What caused him to act so strange? Why does he care this much about this situation? Why did he say **please**?

I still can't believe he actually said that. Actually, I think it's one of his least favorite words. If I told someone else about it, either one, they'd not believe me, two, they'd be confused, or three, they'd think the world is ending. Actually, it took Cartman a bit long to type the word 'please'. Maybe he was typing more but deleted it? I shouldn't look into it too much. In fact, I have the whole night to think about other shit. Because like hell I'm going to listen to Bebe's ramblings. She just goes on and on without any purpose and never stops until she feels like it.

After what feels like only a few seconds, we arrived at the Mexican restaurant where we planned to eat. Stan stepped out of the car, and after a minute of complaining to myself, I followed. The place was not too fancy. It was better than a McDonald's but not top tier. A few families were eating and laughing at large tables with booths. A few other older couples were chatting at smaller tables, enjoying themselves. I believe I saw Token and Nikol sitting at a table in the corner.

"Hello! Will it be just you two today?" Said one of the 'nice' waitresses.

"No, we are waiting for two others." Replied Stan, acting like he's a gentleman. It seems as if everyone in this damn place is putting up a kind facade. Including me.

The waitress nodded, and took us to a medium sized table with 4 chairs that looked uncomfortable to sit in. I sat down across from Stan but took a look around the room. It had an antique feel to it with the walls and floor being made out of wood and the light coming from medieval looking chandeliers to illuminate the place. That of course is ruined by several flat screen T.V.s on the walls playing football. I leaned back as a different waiter passed out for menus, one for each seat.

That is when the two girls entered the restaurant, Wendy and Bebe. Wendy had her hair up in a bun like the time she beat up Cartman. It seemed as if he curled it and made it look nice and fancy. Bebe however, had her hair naturally curly, but twisted it even more making it look lie a mess. Her mascara on her eyelashes looked overly done and the eye shadow looked way too bold. And to top it off, she wears a short light pink dress that barely reaches her full waist. Ok, it might not be as bad as I'm describing it, but I'm not exactly in the position to say nice things about her because I'm forced to even go here.

I pulled on a fake smile as the two women sat next to us. I had an uneasy feeling as Bebe came closer. Not the type of nervousness of being next to a girl nor dreading being here--that feeling was there in the beginning, not because of Bebe. No, I felt a sense of apprehension. My body tenses up as the feeling gets a bit more intense. Something isn't right. Someone is watching. People at the table glanced at me, for I was frozen in place not saying a word. I shook it off quickly, it's nothing. I'm fine, everything is fine. I was just being paranoid, I always am anyway. A new waiter comes to our table, and the tension between the group breaks.

Once we all ordered, Wendy broke into a conversation. "Wow Stan, this is a nice restaurant, are you sure you can pay for all of us?"

He nodded "I have been saving up from the new job I got, we'll be just fine"

After those two sentences, I stopped paying attention. I stared into my glass of diet Coke, trying my best to make this whole thing go faster. In reality, it made the whole situation go slower. On the tv playing sports, in the bottom corner displayed the time at the moment. And it was barely even passed the time the date started. I prayed that no body would talk to me, so that I can sit in silence and not have to deal with the outside world. Of course, the few moments off blissful silence had to end.

"So Kyle, how often do you get to the gym?" Bebe asked and I frowned.I have always hated the sound of her voice.

I shook my head "Never been."

She giggled, "That's ok! Quiet smart men are the hottest right now! It's ok if I have to defend my man!"

Quiet and smart, huh? I only am silent around her to avoid conversion. Cause usually when we talk she gets all flirty to me, and convinces herself I'm 'totally into her'. God, can't the girl take a fucking hint. Nevertheless, everyone at the table awkwardly chuckles in order to sound at least a little polite.

Throughout the whole evening, I haven't had one bit of a good time. Sure, the food was fine, but the whole scenario made my stomach sick and it was hard to enjoy. Not only the night was filled with awkward jokes and weird flirting, but then I felt it again. The feeling of a pair of eyes on me, like before in class. Now I'm sure that I am being paranoid, if I was watched earlier today, no one would follow me to follow me to a restaurant right on the outskirts of town. Just to be one-hundred percent sure, I glanced around the place. About the same as I came in, other then the few people came and went. A few families, quite a bit of couples, and two people sitting alone. And --no surprise-- not one person was staring. I really need to work on my nerves.

And just like that, it was over. After about an hour of this incredibly boring double date that I didn't even want to go on, it was almost time to get up and leave. Stan had already paid the bill, and all we had to do is wait for his credit card to get back-- I still think it's bizarre we are growing up really fast to get our own bank accounts and jobs.

Wendy stood up, "Alright! It's about time we head back! Thanks for hanging out you two!"

Bebe nodded, "Yeah, I had a great time with you Kyle!"

Then as she rested her hand on my cheek, my body froze. I already knew what was going to happen, we all do. But as she started leaning in, my body refused to move. Every part of my brain is telling me to run away, but I don't budge. Time starts slowing down, and I start to feel her breath against my face. By the time her lips touch mine, it all speeds up once again. Without any thought, I shoved her off of me and sprung up. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve to get her lipstick off of my lips. I heard her back hit the floor with a thud.

Then I came into realization what just happened. The whole restaurant got deathly quiet, and all eyes were on me. My heart starting beating insanely fast, and my breathing got heavier. My eyes darted over to Stan in desperation, and he had the same expression I was wearing. I took a few steps back, and people's eyes still followed.

"I-i.... I g-gotta go....."

And with that I sped out the front door before anyone could say another word. While Stan was my ride home, at the moment I didn't care. I just ran without looking back in the direction of my house. Sadly, my home is on the opposite side of town, so I will take a while to get there. After a few minutes, I slowed down to a halt. It had started sprinkling, and not long before it begins pouring. I sighed, today was a fucking nightmare. Why did Stan even invite me again? Why did Wendy ask Stan to invite me? I sighed, it doesn't matter anymore. It's all over now, and it was worse than I planned. I continued walking, not wanting to get soaked, for the rain started getting heavier.

I arrived home and immediately went up to my room. I collapsed on the bed, just wanting to get some sleep. I didn't bother changing, even if the clothing was a little wet and uncomfortable to wear. Nevertheless, I fall asleep quickly. Can't wait to see how bad school will be tomorrow.


End file.
